Joyeuse Paternité !
by Toumies
Summary: TRADUCTION. Recueil des one shots faisant parti de l'univers "Harry Potter et les Enfants du Futur" d'Ahja Reyn et traduit par Quiproquo. OS 1 : Joyeuse Fête des Pères. OS 2 : Le quinzième anniversaire de Rama. Slash, évidemment ; HPDM.
1. Joyeuse Fête des Pères

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme vous le voyez, j'ai voulu commencer à traduire des fictions de Harry Potter et attention, pas n'importe lesquelles, hein.

J'ai décidé et j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur – Ahja Reyn – de traduire les one shots faisant parti de l'univers de sa fiction, _Harry Potter et les Enfants du Futur _(que vous retrouverez dans mes favoris).

Il existe huit one shots écrits par Ahja Reyn et cinq autres écrits par d'autres auteurs. Trois OS sur cinq ont été supprimés et je n'arrive pas à contacter les auteurs des OS manquants. J'ai demandé la permission aux deux autres auteurs mais je ne sais pas si elles vont me répondre. Je demanderai à Ahja Reyn ce qu'elle en sait.

Il existe aussi quatre courtes histoires, dont des drabbles, écrites par Ahja Reyn.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que contient le(s) OS appartient soit à J.K. Rowling, soit à Reyn.

Seule la traduction m'appartient.**  
**

**Note 1 :** Tous les one shots concernant cet univers seront réunis ici, il n'y aura donc aucun problème pour retrouver les one shots voulus.

**Note 2 :** On m'a confirmé que j'avais bien besoin d'une bêta-traductrice et/ou d'une bêta-lectrice pour me corriger les petits OS.  
Est-ce qu'une âme charitable qui aime Ahja Reyn, les OS, Harry Potter et le Yaoi voudrait bien me corriger pour rendre ce texte encore plus agréable, s'il vous plait ? =)

Je vous paierai en câlins virtuels, si vous voulez. (ou peut-être devenir votre bêta-lectrice, huum ?:D)

* * *

**One Shot n°1**

**Titre anglais **: Happy Father's Day  
**Titre français** : Joyeuse Fête des Pères  
**Rating **: K+, Harry et Draco doivent démontrer de leur autorité parentale.  
**Résumé : **Les enfants savent mieux que quiconque comment réveiller leurs pères tôt le matin et sans bonne raison... quelle sera la leur ce jour-là ?  
**Note de l'auteur **: Ce one shot n'a pas d'autre but que d'être amusant et mignon.  
**Note de la traductrice** : Voici le premier OS de l'univers traduit.  
**Note bis :** Correction et révision de ma part, en espérant que le texte soit plus fluide et moins « traduit ».

I'd like to thank Ahja Reyn for letting me translate her fanfictions! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Joyeuse Fête des Pères.**

Cela avait commencé comme un bruit de fond, qui n'avait pas été remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de yeux verts s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry resta allongé pendant que son cerveau traitait lentement le fait que oui, il était maintenant conscient, et que oui, il avait ouvert les yeux. Il allait se demander pourquoi il s'était réveillé quand la réponse devint évidente.

Des aboiements.

Renifleur**(1)** était en train d'aboyer. Et il avait dû aboyer depuis quelque temps car Harry se souvenait de l'avoir entendu dans son rêve.

Harry fit attention un petit moment et se dit que Renifleur était simplement excité par quelque chose, non pas parce qu'il essayait d'effrayer des intrus. Satisfait par sa réflexion, Harry se tourna pour dormir, pour être de suite réveillé par un bruyant fracas suivit d'aboiements encore plus forts.

« Potter, si tu ne vas pas faire taire ce chien, « amis de la famille » ou non, je vais le tuer. Les Weasley n'auront cas s'en acheter un autre, » grommela Draco, enfoui sous les couvertures aux côtés de Harry.

D'un soupir clairement audible, le Malfoy-Potter au cheveux noirs se tira en dehors du lit et réajusta la ficelle de son pantalon de pyjama.

« Ne te dérange pas, Draco. Je vais faire face à ce méchant intrus tout seul, complètement désarmé, et troquer la vie des enfants contre la mienne.  
– Troque celle du chien. Ça apprendra à tes amis à le laisser avec nous quand ils voudront partir pour d'autres vacances, marmonna Draco en réponse.  
– J'ai compris, tu détestes le chien. Tu n'as qu'à rester là et continuer à faire tes dix heures de sommeil. », dit Harry d'un geste de la main alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. « Merlin sait que tu en as besoin. »

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Harry sourit au bruit sourd d'un oreiller heurtant le bois. Il savait que son mari resterait encore allongé pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se pomponner devant miroir sur pied, à taille humaine, s'assurant qu'Harry avait faux et qu'il n'avait **pas** besoin de sommeil en plus.  
Un autre fracas tira Harry de ses pensées alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. L'ex-Griffondor se demanda s'il devait aller voir les enfants mais il abandonna rapidement l'idée. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, ce qui voulait que s'il réveillait l'un d'entre eux par accident, ils refuseraient de retourner au lit et Harry ne se sentait pas capable de les amuser à heure aussi matinale.  
Harry suivit donc le bruit qui le conduisit en bas des escaliers, puis il traversait le hall, descendit les seconds escaliers et arriva à la porte arrière qui menait à la cuisine. Poussant la porte, Harry s'arrêta et regarda à la vue qui se présentait à lui.

Quatre jeunes silhouettes se tinrent figées, chaque visage le regardant fixement d'un regard identique de choc et de culpabilité. Dans un coin, Renifleur était attaché, il remuait la queue, heureux du chaos qui s'était passé. A côté de lui, se tenait un Dobby l'air stressé à garder un œil sur les enfants et essayer de faire taire Renifleur.

Gabe, âgé de sept ans, se tenait sur un tabouret, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, un large saladier en face de lui. A côté de lui, il y avait Lief, assis sur le plan de travail et couvert de tâches de farine et de jaune d'œufs. Près de le l'évier, Jasmine et Rose, âgées de trois ans, semblaient être en train de ramasser les restes de plusieurs plats.

Pendant près de trois secondes, le temps sembla se figer. Puis...  
« Qu'est-ce– ?  
– Nooon ! Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, pleurnicha Gabe, descendant de son tabouret.  
– Tu veux dire quoi par « qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » C'est ma maison, et donc ma cuisine, dit Harry. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous– ?  
– Non ! Tu ne peux pas être ici !, cria Gabe, se précipitant vers son père et le poussant en arrière. Tu l'as ruiné !  
– Ruiné quoi ?, demanda Harry en faisant deux pas en arrière.  
– Juste pars !  
– Ouais ! Juste pars !, renchérit Lief. Va-t'en !  
– Gabe, vas-tu– »  
A ce moment-là, Harry fut interrompu lorsque les jumelles décidèrent de s'y joindre elles aussi ; elles laissèrent tomber les plats qu'elles avaient réussit à prendre et se ruèrent vers leur père, s'attaquant à ses jambes. En plus des protestations, Renifleur aboyait de nouveau et Harry savait qu'il était surpassé en nombre.

« Très bien ! Très bien ! TRÈS BIEN ! Vous avez gagné ! Je m'en vais, dit Harry, levant les mains en l'air, en reddition.  
– Bien. Et assure-toi – ne regarde pas ! – assure-toi que Père aussi ne vienne pas, ordonna Gabe en faisant sortir Harry par la porte.  
– Harry, je te ferais savoir que je n'ai pas l'air d'être plus âgé que... »  
Les mots de Draco moururent au moment où il entra dans la cuisine depuis la salle à manger.  
« Que diable !  
– PÈRE ! », firent plusieurs voix en chœurs.  
Jasmine et Rose abandonnèrent les jambes de Harry et allèrent s'attaquer à celles de Draco.

« On regarde pas ! Sors ! Sors ! »  
Encore une fois, le vacarme recommença alors que les deux pères essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce que les enfants ne voulaient pas. Décidant qu'il voulait les rejoindre et s'amuser, Lief se détacha du bord du comptoir et tenta de descendre.

« Papa ! Pars !  
– Mais je vais juste–  
– Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !  
– Waf ! Waf ! Waf !  
– Non ! Va-t'en !  
– C'est la cuisine !  
– Fermez les yeux !  
– Waf ! Waf ! Waf !  
– Je ne vais pas regarder si tu me disais seulement–  
– C'est une surprise !  
– Waf ! Waf !  
– Tu l'as ruiné !  
– AAAAAAAAAH ! »

Toutes les disputes s'arrêtèrent quand tout le monde se retourna pour connaître la source de ce nouveau bruit. A côté du tabouret renversé, Lief se trouvait là, allongé.  
L'histoire de la cuisine reléguée tout en bas de leurs inquiétudes, les deux pères se précipitèrent vers le garçon de deux ans, blessé. Atteignant son fils en premier, Draco prit rapidement Lief dans les bras et le porta en dehors de la cuisine, le reste de la famille à la suite.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, Draco commença à faire les cents pas, serrant près de lui Lief et chuchotant des mots de réconfort à l'oreille du jeune enfant. Harry chassa discrètement le reste des enfants dans la cuisine et s'approcha du père et fils. Entourant de ses bras Draco et Lief, Harry fixa de son regard celui de son mari. Beaucoup d'inquiétude et d'amour passèrent entre les deux hommes avant que Harry ne regarde Lief.  
« Chuut. Tu vas bien, murmura Harry en pressant un doux baiser sur les cheveux blond de l'enfant.  
– Bien sûr qu'il va bien, dit Draco de manière réconfortante jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Lief deviennent de simple reniflements. C'est un Malfoy-Potter. Et un Malfoy-Potter reviennent toujours en force.  
– Tu es sûr ?, demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet.  
– Quoi ? Bien sûr que je suis sûr, dit Malfoy. Essaies-tu d'effrayer ce pauvre garçon ?  
– Mais... et s'il s'était blessé à la tête ? Ou s'il avait une commotion ?, argumenta Harry. Nous ne le saurons même pas jusqu'à qu'il s'effondre plus tard.  
– Potter, il est tombé du comptoir. Je suis certain qu'il y a eu plus peur que de mal.  
– Comment le sais-tu ?  
– C'est du bon sens !  
– Mais il n'a pas rebondit ! »

Draco fit une pause.

« Quoi ?  
– Il n'aurait pas dû rebondir ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pour montrer que sa magie le protégeait ?  
– Où es-tu allé chercher ce putain de truc ?, demanda Draco.  
– Eh bien. Quand Neville était enfant, il est tombé du second étage et il m'a dit qu'il avait rebondit jusqu'aux jardins, » dit Harry, soudainement embarrassé.

Draco regarda fixement son mari. « Longdubat ? Tu es en train de comparer notre fils à _Longdubat_? »

Harry lui lança simplement un regard furieux, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

« Premièrement, le niveau de magie de Longdubat surpasse à peine celui d'un vers de terre. Deuxièmement, Lief a atterrit sur le dos et pas sur la tête.  
– Comment le sais-tu ?, contesta Harry.  
– Je l'ai vu tomber, » dit simplement Draco.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Lief, qui se sentait mieux maintenant, devint vite ennuyé du concours de regard de ses parents et commença à gigoter, exigeant silencieusement d'être posé à terre. Cela ramena efficacement l'attention sur lui.

« Attends, toi, dit Harry, prenant Lief des bras de Draco. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser.  
– Non, dit simplement Lief, s'asseyant immobile dans les bras de son Papa.  
– Non ? Mais je ne t'ai encore rien demandé, » dit Harry.

Lief sourit et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous si tôt dans la cuisine ?, » demanda Draco, croisant les bras.  
Lief eut l'air de réfléchir un moment.

« Préparer le petit-déjeuner !  
– Préparer le petit-déjeuner ?, demanda Harry. Pourquoi vous le faites ?  
– Oui, Dobby prépare le petit-déjeuner, pas vous, » ajouta Draco.  
Lief sourit simplement et recommença à s'agiter.  
« Attends un moment, tiens-toi tranquille, dit Harry, en essayant de ne pas faire tomber l'enfant. Gabe t'a-t-il réveillé ce matin ?  
– Oui !, dit Lief, s'arrêtant momentanément pour répondre à la question.  
– A-t-il dit pourquoi ?, demanda Draco.  
– Pour préparer le petit-déjeuner !  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Nng, descendre, exigea Lief comme il continuait à se débattre.  
– Draco, je ne pense vraiment pas que nous allons avoir plus de réponse de lui, dit Harry, forcé de laisser descendre le garçon.  
– Bien. Mais ne pense pas que vous serez exemptés de punition pour m'avoir réveillé si tôt !, » cria Draco à la silhouette de Lief qui partait.

Avec un soupir, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges autour de la table.  
« Tu es sûr que Lief va bien ?  
– Il va bien, affirma Draco, s'asseyant élégamment de l'autre côté de la table.  
– Mais–  
– Fais-moi confiance, Harry. J'ai eu un peu plus d'expérience que toi pour élever un enfant de deux ans.  
– Je suppose, fléchit Harry.  
– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si inquiet. Tu n'avais pas montré autant d'inquiétude quand tu as laissé tomber Gabriel de ton balais à trente mètres d'altitude, et il avait à peu près le même âge que Lief à cette époque, dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils au souvenir.  
– Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber, il a glissé. Et je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol, se justifia Harry. De plus, je ne savais même pas qu'il était mon fils à ce moment-là. »

Draco sourit d'un air suffisant. « Laisse ça à Gabriel d'inventer des plans étranges pour nous rendre encore plus proche tous les deux.  
– En fait, à cette époque, il voulait seulement me voir. Je crois qu'il me voyait comme un héros, ce que j'ai trouvé étrange, considérant le fait qu'il soit ton fils, dit Harry, effrontément.  
– Le monde sorcier entier te voyait comme un héros, idiot. N'essaie pas de le distinguer des autres, répondit sèchement Draco.  
– Je vois. Et le fait que je t'obsède n'avait rien à faire avec ça.  
– Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi tu parles.  
– Oh, allez, maintenant, Amour. Je ne te fascine pas ?  
– Non, » fut la réponse, impassible.  
Harry sourit simplement. « Donc, tu penses qu'ils font quoi là-bas ? »  
Draco accepta le changement de sujet.  
« Faire le petit-déjeuner. Honnêtement, Potter, tu ne faisais pas attention ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel comme réponse. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à faire la différence entre les moqueries de Draco et les tons condescendants, malgré les subtiles différences qu'il pouvait y avoir.  
Il s'avérait qu'il taquinait beaucoup.

A ce moment-là, la porte battante de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et Gabe entra, poussant un chariot à roulette, Renifleur et les trois autres enfants à ses côtés.  
Dès que le chariot cogna le sommet de la table, les enfants se déployèrent autour de la pièce, chacun tenant quelque chose derrière leur dos, se tenant à leurs places respectives.

Les deux pères se lancèrent un coup d'œil.

Prenant une inspiration profonde, Gabe s'assura rapidement que tout le monde était là où il devrait être. Puis, avec un peu d'effort, il souleva la nappe du plateau d'argent et...

BANG ! BANG ! BANG !

« JOYEUSE FÊTE DES PÈRES ! »

Le nuage de fumée, qui accompagnait les pétards magiques, se dissipa et Harry et Draco jetèrent un coup d'œil à ce qui était manifestement étiqueté comme petit-déjeuner.

Une odeur étrange semblait venir de ce qui ressemblerait presque à du porridge. Ou était-ce de la soupe de petit pois ?  
Le morceau cassé et carbonisé à côté avait dû être des œufs ou des tranches de bacon, peu avant. Harry se dit que son pari le plus sûr était les biscuits mais il changea rapidement d'avis puisqu'ils ne paraissaient être très cuit dû au fait qu'ils étaient aussi plat qu'une crêpe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, murmura Draco du coin de la bouche, la peur dans la voix.  
– Je pense que c'est le petit-déjeuner, » dit Harry, sur le même ton que celui de l'ex-Serpentard.

Les yeux de Draco vola vers ceux de Harry, un regard paniqué sur le visage qui disait clairement : « _Sommes-nous réellement obligé de _manger _ça ?_»

Gardant la question tacite de son mari en tête, Harry regarda le visage joyeux et impatient de Gabe et son cœur fondit rapidement.

« Waouh... les enfants. Ça a l'air... délicieux, » dit Harry, essayant d'être enthousiaste.  
Les enfants s'échangèrent des sourires fiers avant de tourner leurs visages radieux vers leur Père et d'avoir son approbation à lui aussi.  
Draco chercha un compliment, son propre cœur joignant celui de son mari et qui fondèrent comme neige au soleil.

« Vous... avez manifestement fait beaucoup d'effort. Bien joué. »  
Le silence tomba pendant plusieurs minutes.  
« Vous n'allez pas le manger ?, demanda finalement Gabe.  
– Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je... nous », désigna Harry, Draco et lui, « voulons faire une petite séance d'entraînement avant le petit-déjeuner.  
– Séance d'entraînement comment ?, demanda Gave, suspicieux, examinant ses deux pères.  
– Ah. »  
Harry envoya un regard implorant au blond en face de lui.  
« Quidditch !, dit rapidement Draco. Votre père est inquiet de perdre son touché et il voulait faire un match rapide d'un contre un avec moi ce matin.  
– Génial ! Je vais prendre mon balais ! », s'exclama Gabe, disparaissant ; les jumelles et Lief le suivirent pour récupérer leur propre balais pour enfant.

Draco fronça les sourcils « Quelle partie de « un contre un » ce garçon ne comprend pas ?  
– Perdre mon touché, vraiment ?, demanda Harry en se levant.  
– Oui, et bien, tu n'as pas joué, à proprement parler, un match avec l'_âge_, affirma simplement Draco. Dobby ! »

L'elfe de maison se précipita de la cuisine, couvert de mousse de savon. Évidemment, il avait dû nettoyer le désordre que ses jeunes maîtres avaient laissé derrière eux.  
« Oui, Maitre Draco ?  
– Laisse Renifleur dehors avant qu'il ne mange le petit-déjeuner que les enfants ont fait et qu'il tombe malade ou quoi, ordonna Draco. Merlin sait que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'avoir Weasley sur le dos pour avoir essayer d'empoisonner son chien. Aussi, prépare un pique-nique et apporte-le au terrain de Quidditch dans quelques heures. Avec un peu de chance, ils seront ensuite trop affamés et ils se seront trop amusés pour se rappeler de ce qui se trouve dans la salle à manger. »

Dobby s'inclina, obéissant, avant d'attraper le collier de Renifleur et de le tirer vers la porte arrière.

« Tu sais, ça ne va te blesser d'être un peu plus gentil avec lui, sermonna Harry, se dirigeant vers le vestibule d'entrée.  
– S'il te plaît, fit Draco d'une voix traînante. Si je devais être plus gentil avec lui, je devrais ensuite être plus gentil avec toi.  
– Je ne vois rien de mauvais à ça, dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.  
– Mais Harry. »

Draco se tourna et avança lentement vers son amour, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux. « Tu _aimes_ ça quand c'est brusque. »  
Harry s'étrangla, la température dans la pièce sembla soudainement s'élever de quelques degrés. Il aurait voulu faire marche arrière mais les mains du Serpentard avaient déjà attrapé ses hanches, le tenant immobile.

« D- Draco..., » avertit Harry.

Draco sourit d'un air suffisant et s'appuya, baissant assez la tête pour que le bout de son nez touche le menton de Harry. De là, il retraça légèrement la ligne de la mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille où il effleura en taquinant la peau de ses lèvres.

« Oui, _Potter_? », vint la réponse murmurée

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'ex-Griffondor, faisant automatiquement un pas en avant, pressant leurs deux corps ensemble. Prenant cela comme une réponse très positive, les mains de Draco glissèrent un peu plus vers le bas, ses pouces le caressant de haut en bas, le touchant à peine.

« Mais...  
– C'est la Fête des Pères, Potter. Et la seule chose que je veux de toi là, maintenant, c'est _ça._ »  
Draco attira les hanches de Harry en avant rencontrer fermement les siennes, il commença à bouger, fier que son Golden Boy était déjà excité.

Les doigts de Harry agrippaient étroitement les bras de son mari, un doux halètement s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les yeux émeraude remplis de luxure se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'un gris argenté comme du métal en fusion. Pas même une seconde ne fut autorisée de passer avant que deux bouches affamées se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, des langues cherchant désespérément l'autre, se poussant l'une contre l'autre passionnément.

Les mains de Harry se levèrent pour se poser autour du cou de Draco, les mains du blond erraient aux endroits auquel il voulait le plus accéder. Une main alla lentement vers l'arrière et glissa sur les fesses douces et subtilement courbées de Harry. L'autre main fit prudemment son chemin vers l'avant, descendit un peu, prêt à saisir l'épais me–

« C'est bon ! Nous sommes prêts ! » cria la voix Gabe, venant d'un coin de la maison, accompagnée du martèlement de plusieurs pairs de petits pieds arrivant aux premiers escaliers.

Le baiser dense fut subitement brisé, les deux hommes lancèrent un regard coupable et paniqué vers les escaliers. Se souvenant que les chambres étaient au troisième étage, Draco se dit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que leurs enfants n'arrivent à la limite de les voir et commença à attaquer le cou de Harry, voulant garder l'ardeur de ce moment vivace.

Les genoux prêts à lâcher face à cet assaut inattendu, Harry fut incapable de retenir le sifflement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce à quoi Draco ne pouvait que gémir en réponse.

Mais comme le bruit des pas devenaient de plus en plus fort, l'assaut fut forcé d'être arrêté. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, légèrement à contrecœur et haletants.

« Salaud, tu as le plus mauvais timing, tu sais ça, hein ?, dit Harry d'une voix entrecoupée.  
– Eh bien, si tu arrêtais d'être aussi sacrément sexy tout le temps », grommela Draco, sa tête au creux du cou d'Harry.  
Harry gloussa.  
« Tu n'es pas trop mal, toi non plus et encore, tu ne me vois pas en train d'essayer de te ravir dès que j'ai la chance de le faire.  
– Oui mais c'est juste si facile de t'agacer, de te mettre à terre et de te faire pleins trucs mauvais. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais il ne put répondre à cause de l'arrivée de toutes ces oreilles trop innocentes.

« Papa ! Tu m'enseigneras la Manœuvre de Bumbling ? Je promets que je ne tomberais pas de mon balais ou quoi ! », dit Gabe, tout excité, sautant les dernières marches du bas de l'escalier, atterrissant sur le sol brillant comme une grenouille qui se tapit.  
« Euh... »  
Le cerveau de Harry se battit pour comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui demander.  
Gabe leva les yeux, attendant une réponse. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua ses deux pères, le visage rougi.

« Hé, vous avez déjà fait la séance d'entraînement sans nous ?  
– Bien sûr que non », dit Draco en poussant légèrement Harry pour qu'il puisse se tourner et aller vers la porte. « Maintenant viens avant que nous changions d'avis et que nous décidions de faire de l'exercice d'une autre façon. »

Gabe sourit simplement et se précipita vers son père, laissant Harry faire attention aux petits.

« Porte-moi ! », demanda Rose, les bras levés.

Harry sourit et souleva la petite blonde. Il s'assura que les deux autres étaient à ses côtés avant de se tourner et de suivre Draco et Gabe sur le terrain à l'extérieur. Juste parce que c'était la Fête des Pères ne voulait pas dire que Draco et lui ne pouvaient pas dédier cette journée à leurs enfants, malgré leurs propres besoins.

Après tout, ce serait impossible de célébrer ce jour sans ces petits monstres.

_Fin._

* * *

**(1) **Renifleur a été un nom plutôt difficile à trouver. Je ne sais pas si ça serait la bonne traduction. Le nom original du chien était Snuffles et la traduction de l'anglais au français me donnait « renifler » donc, c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé Renifleur. :)


	2. Le quinzième anniversaire de Rama

**One Shot n°2**

**Titre anglais : **Rama's Fifteenth Birthday**  
Titre français : **Le quinzième anniversaire de Rama.**  
Rating **: T pour la petite quantité de vulgarité.  
**Résumé :** C'est l'anniversaire de Rama, il a quinze ans, et pour certaines raisons, tout va de travers.**  
Avertissement **: Quelques vulgarités, un peu de jurons.**  
Note de l'auteur :** Cette petite histoire se déroule durant la quatrième année de Gabe. Pour les curieux, Dee et Léonis (Léo) sont deux copains Griffon, complétant ainsi la liste des garçons Griffondors de quatrième année.  
**Note de la traductrice :** Deuxième one shot traduit ! :D

**Note bis :** Correction et révision de ma part, en espérant que le texte soit plus fluide et moins « traduit ».

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le quinzième anniversaire de Rama.**

_PFUIT _!

Encore endormi, Rama fronça les sourcils et se roula en boule sous les couvertures alors que ses camarades de chambre se mirent à jeter des objets sur les rideaux magiquement fermés.

« Rama, si tu ne lèves pas ton cul de là, comment on est supposé te donner tes putains de cadeaux ? », cria Mack, récupérant son chausson qu'il avait jeté tout en tirant fortement sur les rideaux.

Rama se fichait des cadeaux. Il allait sur ses quinze ans cette année. QUINZE ! Il était pratiquement majeur maintenant ! Sacré Godric, où est-ce que les années étaient passées ?  
Il était sûr d'entendre son corps protester quand il essaya de bouger.

« Oh, allez, Mack. Laisse-le un peu faire la grasse matinée. Après tout, Mindy Friskin l'a plaqué la nuit dernière, tu te souviens ? », dit Gabe.

Oh ouais, il avait presque oublié ça. Mindy, la jolie petite première année à Poufsouffle. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant à peu près une semaine avant que Mindy ne s'effondre sous la pression qu'elle recevait des autres parce que Rama était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer d'avoir été si douce et innocente. La plupart des premières années l'étaient de toute façon. Ah, si seulement il avait été plus jeune. Après tout, « les garçons de quinze ans ne devraient vraiment pas sortir avec des filles de onze ans. »

« Mindy ? Mindy, la Poufsouffle ? La Poufsouffle en première année ?, demanda Léonis Griffin, sur son lit.

– La seule et l'unique, dit Gabe, cherchant une paire de chaussettes propres.  
– Attends, laisse-moi résumer tout ça. Rama Lupin, le _canon_ s'est fait _largué_ ?, demanda incrédule Dee Ryder.  
– Par une _Poufsouffle_ de première année ? », ajouta Léo.  
Le dortoir des Griffondors de quatrième année fut remplit du rire des deux garçons qui riaient à gorge déployée.

« Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment la blâmer de s'en aller. Rama a tendance à corrompre même les plus douces des vierges, ricana Mack.  
– Honnêtement, Rama, à quoi tu pensais, à courir après une première année comme ça ?, gronda légèrement Gabe, ouvrant son armoire. C'est comme essayer de sortir avec Lief !  
– Lief ? Pourquoi Lief ? Pourquoi pas Jasmine ou Rose ?, demanda Mack.  
– Parce que Lief est mille fois plus innocent que les jumelles, » fut la réponse neutre.

Cette affirmation n'améliora pas beaucoup l'humeur de Rama. Enfin, pour des raisons étranges, cela semblait plutôt l'aggraver alors il se plongea la tête sous l'oreiller dans une tentative d'assourdir la conversation de ses camarades.

L'action fut annulée par le son de la porte qui s'ouvrit et qui claqua contre le mur.

« Ben, tu vas juste rester là à nous regarder bouche bée toute la journée ou tu as besoin de quelque chose ?, demanda Gabe à l'intrus.  
– Où est Rama ?, » demanda une jeune voix.

Rama la reconnut instantanément comme étant celle de Lief.  
« Il boude dans son lit.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Mindy l'a largué.  
– Comment Mindy a pu le larguer ? Ils ne sortaient même pas vraiment ensemble !  
– Oui, eh bien, c'est plus pour le principe qu'autre chose, hein ?, dit Mack en ajustant sa cravate.  
– Oh, pour l'amour de Rowena ! Rama, sors du lit ! Tu n'as aucune raison de faire comme si c'était la fin du monde !, cria Lief, se dirigeant vers le lit du loup-garou et tirant d'un coup sec sur les rideaux.  
– Non.  
– Rama, tu dois sortir ! Je veux de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !, dit Lief. C'est la première fois que je suis capable de te le dire en personne et tu n'as pas le droit de le ruiner !  
– Je ne veux pas que ça soit mon anniversaire, protesta Rama. Je ne veux pas avoir quinze ans ! Je veux avoir quatorze ans pour toujours !  
– Espère d'idiot ! Si tu avais quatorze ans pour toujours, qu'est-ce que tu ferais quand nous grandirons ?, demanda Mack.  
– Je traînerai avec Lief, répondit Rama.  
– Je déteste briser ton rêve, mec, mais Lief grandira aussi un jour ou l'autre, » signala Mack.

Silence.

« Rama, ouvre juste les rideaux et finissons-en aujourd'hui, amadoua Gabe.  
– Non.  
– Rama, si tu ne sors pas et que tu ne me laisses pas te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, je te jure que je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! », cria Lief en croisant les bras et faisant une moue énervée.  
Il y eut un instant de silence avant que des bruissements et un «_ Finite Incantem _» furent entendus.  
Lief ouvrit les rideaux qui révélèrent un Rama, le visage enfouit sous l'oreiller, sa baguette dans sa main tendue.

« Et tu dis que_ je suis_ une Drama Queen ?, demanda Gabe quand il vint à côté du lit.  
– JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, RAMA !, cria joyeusement Lief, sautant sur le lit de Rama.  
– Oh, tire-toi, » vint la réponse étouffée.

_PAM !_

La tête de Rama se leva rapidement et il lança un regard à Gabe, qui était actuellement en train de tenir un oreiller dans ses mains.  
« Ne parle pas comme ça à mon frère, » dit Gabe, levant l'oreiller, comme s'il le menaçait de le frapper encore avec ça.

Lief rit et sauta sur le lit d'à côté, prit un oreiller et revint rapidement.

_PAM !_

« Ouais ! Ne me parle pas comme ça ! », dit Lief en frappant Rama plusieurs fois.  
Rama prit instantanément l'oreiller, l'arracha des mains de Lief et le jeta à travers la chambre, où Mack le reçut brutalement. Ignorant le cri de protestation de Mack (« Oh, c'est pas fini maintenant ! »), Rama plaqua Lief au sol où il commença à chatouiller le pauvre premier année aux larmes alors que le reste de ses camarades s'étaient engagés dans une bataille de polochon féroce.

Le jeu s'arrêta seulement quand Lief commença à s'étouffer, haletant, avec l'une des plumes qui emplissaient la chambre.

Mack baissa les yeux vers son oreiller mou.

« Ça doit être la dixième fois que nous déchirons ces trucs en seulement une année. Vous pensez que les elfes de maison vont commencer à être fatigué de remplacer nos oreillers ?

– Nan. Ils aiment probablement le faire. Aller chasser des oies qui font taille, les tuer et les déplumer, dit Gabe d'un ton dédaigneux. Ne sois pas surpris si nous avons une oie rôtie comme dîner demain. »

Les garçon ricanèrent et ils s'époussetèrent, enlevant les plumes de leurs vêtements et de leurs cheveux en chemin vers la porte.

« Allez, on ne veut pas rater le petit-déjeuner, dit Mack tenant la porte ouverte. On a toujours des cours où on doit faire attention. Surtout Potions.  
– Arg. Comment ruiner un anniversaire », dit Dee en passant devant Mack et descendant les escaliers.

Mack leva simplement les yeux au ciel et suivit Lief à l'extérieur quand soudainement le garçon se leva d'un bond, cria un rapide au revoir et se précipita en bas des escaliers, frappant presque Dee en ce faisant.

« J'te jure, ce gosse a trop d'énergie le matin », dit Rama. Il se releva du sol et alla s'habiller.  
« Donc, Mindy et toi n'étiez pas vraiment ensemble ?, demanda Gabe, se laissant tomber sur son propre lit en attendant que Rama soit prêt.  
– Non.  
– Alors comment ça se fait que la rumeur que vous sortiez ensemble a circulé ?  
– Elle était la binôme de Lief sur un projet en Botanique et Lief m'a demandé de les aider un soir parce que leur Termaculus leur donnait des problèmes. Alors, étant le gentil mec que je suis, j'ai squatté, je les ai aidé et je n'étais rien de plus qu'un gentleman pour elle.  
– Ça veut dire que tu as excessivement flirté avec elle, corrigea Gabe.  
– Eh ben, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Son rougissement était plutôt une ombre intéressante de rose soutenu. J'étais... plutôt amusant, dit Rama d'un haussement d'épaule.  
– Alors, laisse-moi résumer. Tu disparaissais touts les soirs de la semaine dernière pour aller dans les serres faire rougir Mindy et tout ça pour des conneries et des gloussements ?, demanda Gabe.  
– Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Lief pensait que son rougissement était absolument hilarant !, se défendit Rama.  
– Donc, Lief aussi était là tous les soirs .  
– Ouaip.  
– Génial. Il doit maintenant y avoir des rumeurs circulant à propos d'un plan à trois, grommela Gabe.  
– J'en doute. Les histoires qui circulent viennent plus que probablement de la bouche de Mindy, ce qui veut dire que Lief n'était même pas là, dit Rama en mettant sa robe de sorcier.  
– J'espère que tu as raison. Hé, quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir tous tes cadeaux ? », dit Gabe, faisant un geste vers la pile de cadeaux posée au pied du lit de Rama.  
Rama y jeta un coup d'œil.

« Plus tard. Je ne suis toujours pas prêt pour accepter le fait que je sois vieux.  
– Espèce de chochotte, » grogna Gabe quand ils sortirent de la chambre.

* * *

« Jasmine, s'il te plaît ?  
– Lief, tu oublies qu'on n'aime pas Rama, dit sèchement Rose.  
– Exactement, acquiesça Jasmine. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on participe à ton plan ?  
– Parce que je suis votre frère et que j'ai dit s'il te plaît, dit Lief.  
– Non, on veut savoir : qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ?, clarifia Jasmine.  
– Eh bien, il est à la limite d'être déprimé pour le reste de la journée. Cacher tous ses cadeaux est la garantie de le faire se sentir encore plus mal. Ce qui vous donne de la satisfaction en sachant que vous y avez participé, dit pensivement Lief. Et si ça marche, ça voudra dire une fête avec des gâteaux et des glaces à volonté ce soir.  
– Ton marché est un peu mauvais, affirma Jasmine.  
– Quel parfum de glace ?, demanda Rose.  
– Euh... »  
Pas même perturbé par les réponses contradictoires que ses sœurs lui donnaient, Lief se trouva étourdit en essayant de se rappeler quel était leur parfum préféré de cette semaine.  
« Donnes-en à la fraise et nous verrons », dit Jasmine, prenant en pitié leur jeune frère et lui donnant la réponse. Si cela avait été Gabe, elles l'auraient cuisiné.

« Ok !  
– Donc on pourra se moquer de Rama ?  
– Non, parce qu'après il finira par suspecter quelque chose.  
– Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu vas faire pour te débrouiller à tout préparer à la dernière minute », dit Jasmine d'un ton incertain en jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreux paquets que Lief avait laissé tomber sur leur table.  
« C'est pourquoi je vous demande de l'aide, dit Lief. Tout le monde sait que c'est vous, les filles, qui êtes les meilleurs quand il s'agit d'accomplir des complots.  
– C'est vrai, renifla Rose.  
– Nous en sommes, sourit Jasmine.  
– Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ce matin ? »

Le professeur Malfoy-Potter en aurait ri quand les trois visages surpris se tournèrent soudainement vers lui si la pile de cadeau et le léger regard de culpabilité de ses trois enfants l'empêcha de le faire.  
Rose fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.  
« Génial ! Juste la personne qu'on a besoin de voir !  
– Euh... vraiment ?, demanda Lief, hésitant.  
– Oui, » dirent Jasmine et Rose en se levant.  
Les jumelles attrapèrent les manches de Harry et commencèrent à le traîner en dehors du grand hall, laissant Lief reprendre les cadeaux et les suivre.  
« Papa, on a quelque chose facile et plutôt intéressant à te proposer... »

**X.**

Harry était debout, combattant le froncement de sourcils qui menaçait d'apparaître en voyant l'air scandalisé de son mari.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?, demanda Draco, incrédule.  
– Je dois vraiment me répéter une troisième fois pour toi ?, » dit-il d'un ton brusque.  
Draco se renfrogna.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je tolère les Lupin que ça signifie que tu peux te tenir là et me demander d'aller accourir ch–  
– Écoute, je ne te demande pas si tu es heureux avec ça–  
– Pourquoi tu ne peux pas aller leur parler ?  
– J'ai déjà essayé de leur rendre visite et leur elfe de maison m'a dit qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux plus tard et j'ai des cours à donner, dit Harry. Et si tu ne fais pas ça, tu auras à faire face à la terrible colère de soixante-quinze pour cent de nos enfants.  
– Et pourquoi as-tu accepté ça, en premier lieu ? Ça transgressera beaucoup de règles de l'école, souligna Draco.  
– Parce qu'ils m'ont attaqué avec leurs grands yeux mouillés de chiots qu'ils savent si bien faire. Tous en même temps. »

Harry ne semblait pas s'être complètement remit de ce geste comme il le devrait.  
« Et toi, étant le cœur d'artichaut que tu es, tu as complètement cédé. »  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Oh, s'il te plaît, tu es juste aussi mauvais que moi quand ça arrive.  
– Tu rêves.  
– S'il te plaît, Draco ? Je te promets que je t'en vaudrai une plus tard, dit Harry, ayant recours aux supplications.  
– Me rendre service comment ?, demanda Draco, légèrement intéressé.  
– Ce que tu veux, » dit Harry en regardant l'horloge. Les classes allaient bientôt commencer et il devait y retourner.

Alors qu'il allait prendre de la poudre de cheminette, Harry fut arrêté par une forte paire de bras, l'enlaçant au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre.

« Hum, si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux de me rendre la pareille maintenant. », dit doucement Draco, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille de Harry.

« Plus tard Malfoy, j'ai... cou... cours... »

La voix de Harry faiblit quand la main sur son ventre commença à plonger plus bas, embrasant ses hanches.

« Désolé, Potter. Je n'accepte pas les reconnaissance de dettes », chuchota Draco contre le cou de son mari avant de gentiment le mordre et le sucer.

« Putain... tu as vraiment besoin de le faire devant la che... cheminée ?, réussit à demander Harry. N'importe qui peut facilement nous interrompre.  
– Tu es vraiment en train de te plaindre de mon choix de location ?, demanda Draco en massant le dur renflement dans le caleçon de son Golden Boy.  
– Va... va te faire voir, Malfoy.  
– Hum, c'est dans l'idée, n'est-ce pas Potter ?, » dit Draco, attrapant brutalement l'entrejambe maintenant dur de Harry et en s'appuyant sur la table basse derrière lui.

« _Merde_... j'ai... ma classe commence dans dix minutes ! _Merlin_... es-tu seulement en train de m'écouter ?  
– Hum.  
– Est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes au moins ?, insista Harry.  
– Hum. Tant que c'est mon nom que tu cries, je m'en préoccuperais pas. »

Le professeur Malfoy-Potter arriva exactement vingt-trois minutes en retard à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ayant l'air extrêmement échevelé et désorganisé.

* * *

Draco Malfoy-Potter se tenait devant l'entrée de la maison des Lupins, empêchant le ricanement qui menaçait d'exploser en attendant que Bikky, l'elfe de maison, aille chercher son mètre.

Après la séance hallucinante de sexe, Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à lever son cul pour aller voir Remus et faire à ce que les choses se passent bien ou il y aurait des conséquences tragiques – l'une d'entre elles impliquait de ne pas toucher les fesses de l'un ou l'autre, ainsi que tous ce qui se trouvait dans la région de l'aine.

Cela avait presque fait regretté Draco de pendre son mari à ce moment-là, surtout avec tant de répercussions possible ensuite. Presque.

« _Je ne suis pas un Malfoy, je suis un Malfoy-_Potter. _Je ne suis pas un Malfoy, je suis un Malfoy-_Potter_. Je ne suis pas un Malfoy, je suis un Malfoy-_Potter_. Je ne suis pas un Malfoy, je suis un– » _

« Malfoy ? », demanda Lupin, entrant dans le hall. L'homme semblait surpris de voir Draco malgré l'avertissement que Bikky lui avait donné. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose où je pourrais vous aider ? »

Se saisissant la présence de Harry, à nouveau là dans son esprit, pour l'aider à garder ses bonnes manières, Draco expliqua la proposition de ses enfants.

* * *

Rama était assit, en train de jouer avec sa nourriture, avec une pensée fermement ancrée dans on esprit. Ça n'avait PAS était une bonne journée. En fait, ça avait été le PIRE anniversaire de l'histoire entière.

Premièrement, tous ses cadeaux avaient été volés. Et non pas ceux envoyés par hiboux, pensez-vous, mais ceux qui étaient importants et qui avaient été posés au pied de son lit. Il aurait voulu partir à leur recherche mais c'était un jour d'école et il ne pouvait pas sécher les cours.

Entre deux cours, il était tombé sur les jumelles qui lui avaient demandé s'il passait un bon anniversaire. Naturellement, il leur parla sèchement à cause de leur air satisfait, pour ensuite se recevoir un coup de le bras de la part de Gabe.

Puis, alors qu'il était en Potions, Rogue enleva des points à Griffondor parce que Rama avait grogné. Rogue dit à Rama que s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter ces conneries alors il pouvait quitter la classe, ce que Rama aurait fait volontiers si Mark et Gabe n'avaient eu une prise si ferme à l'arrière de sa robe de sorcier. Castor Abernethey choisit ensuite ce moment-là pour ouvrir la bouche, disant que c'était sans doute dans la nature de Rama et qu'il fut possible qu'il ait grogné à quelque chose qui flottait dans son chaudron.

Cela fit naturellement Rama grogner plus fort, faisant éclater de rire tous les Serpentards (et quelques Griffondors). Quand les rires s'arrêtèrent, Parker Winchester suggéra que Rama passait simplement une très mauvaise journée.

Rama était maintenant convaincu que c'était les Serpentards qui avaient saboté son anniversaire.

Bien entendu, il n'en vint à la conclusion qu'après les cours, quand Vega Falken lui demanda méchamment si lui et Lief s'étaient disputés, considérant le fait qu'il avait vu Lief amener une tonne de paquet – tous adressés à Rama – à la table des Serpentards, ce matin.

Cette accusation fut la goûte de trop et Falken se retrouvait maintenant à l'infirmerie avec plusieurs côtés cassées, un poignet déboîté et un gros coquard.

Le prix de cette action coûta cinquante points à Griffondor et des heures de colles avec Rusard pendant une semaine.

C'est pourquoi, après une aussi horrible chaîne d'événements, Rama était en train de jouer avec son steak sans grand enthousiasme.

« Hum... Rama ?, demanda Lief, hésitant.  
– Ouais ?  
– Tu te souviens que tu m'avais promis de m'emmener dans la Cabane Hurlante un jour ? »  
Rama leva les yeux de son repas malmené.

« Ouais.  
– Eh bien, que penses-tu de m'y emmener ce soir ?, demanda Lief, avec espoir.  
– Lief, quand j'ai fait cette promesse, j'avais le week-end en tête. Comme ça, on pourrait passer toute la journée là-bas, dit Rama.  
– Oh, allez, Rama, dit Gabe. C'est dix fois plus amusant dans le noir et je pense que nous avons bien besoin d'une nuit à l'extérieur pour être de meilleure humeur.  
– Ouais, c'est une excellente idée !, » accepta Mack.  
Rama haussa les épaules et se leva de la table.

« Ok. Alors allons-y.  
– Attends, tout de suite ?, demanda Lief alors qu'il se levait pour suivre.  
– Pourquoi pas ?, Rama lança un coup d'œil dans le Grand Hall. Tout le monde est occupé à manger, ce qui est plus facile de sortir furtivement pour nous.  
– Euh, est-ce que je peux prendre ma cape avant ?, demanda Lief, lançant un regard à la table des professeurs.  
– Il fait un peu froid dehors, dit Gabe pensivement en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée.  
– Ouais, ok, » dit Rama. Le groupe montèrent les escaliers récupérer leurs capes.

A la table des professeurs, le Professeur Malfoy-Potter se leva rapidement et acquiesça aux élèves à qui il avait parlé plus tôt.

* * *

« Gabe, tu pourrais te dépêcher ?, demanda Mack, le groupe s'arrêtant pour la troisième fois durant leur avancée dans le tunnel.  
– J'y peux rien ! Ces murs sont très sales et cette cape vient juste d'être lavée, » se plaignit Gabe, marchant précautionneusement à travers le passage, évitant de marcher dans les flaques d'eau boueuse et de se frotter contre les murs étroits.  
« Bien sûr que les murs sont sales ! Ils sont fait à partir de cochonneries ! Pourquoi tu portes cette cape si tu savais où on allait ?, demanda Rama, le groupe se remettant à marcher.  
– Parce que c'était la seule que Lief m'a passé, renifla Gabe, évitant une autre flaque boueuse.  
– Lief, pourquoi tu lui a donné _cette _cape ?, demanda Mack.  
– Comme ça, il aurait l'air cool, » dit Lief, le groupe arrivant aux escaliers qui les mèneraient à leur destination finale.

« Nous allons explorer une maison détruite, alors pourquoi doit-il avoir un putain d'air cool ?, demanda Rama en ouvrant la porte.  
– Parce que–  
– SUPRISE ! »

Les trois Griffondors de quatrième année s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent, choqués, le groupe de personne devant eux.

« –il y a une fête surprise pour Rama et que Gabe déteste ne pas être parfait aux fêtes », finit Lief.

Se remettant du choc, Rama cligna des yeux deux fois avant de reconnaître la foule qui était là. Il y avait son père et Sirius, Wolcott, sa cousine Akela**(1)**, Harry et Draco, Dee, Léo, Jasmine, Rose, Fred et George Weasley, et enfin, Lief.

« Quoi... comment... quoi... hein ?, demanda faiblement Rama avant que sa cousine le ne serrât fort dans ses bras.  
– Ben, ça explique certainement où est-ce que les cadeaux avaient disparu, » dit Mack en montrant une grande table croulant sous le poids d'une vingtaine de paquets emballés.  
« Tu l'avais prévu, demanda Gabe, se tournant vers son jeune frère.  
– C'était mon idée mais le reste de la famille m'a aidé, dit Lief, regardant ses pères et les jumelles.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « le reste de la famille » ? C'est moi qui ai fait la majeur partie, ce qui veut dire qu'aucun de vous ne devrait s'attendre à aucune de mes faveurs pour la prochaine année, dit Draco avec humeur alors que Harry rit et entoura sa taille d'un bras.  
– Oui, oui, oui et nous en sommes tous très reconnaissants, » dit Harry.

Rama était extatique. C'était facilement le MEILLEUR anniversaire de tous les temps.

Il n'avait pas vu Akela depuis qu'il avait déménagé, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient toujours gardé contact. Le nombre de cadeau de cette année avait largement surpassé celui de l'année précédente. Les bougies sur le gâteau avaient été ensorcelées pour qu'elles dansent tout autour, ce qui rendait l'action de les éteindre impossible. Tout le monde avait trouvé cela amusant et cela avait fini en une bataille générale de nourriture. La pièce avait été ridiculement trop décorée, cachant efficacement la poussière et les objets cassés. Fred et George garantirent un excellent divertissement, s'assurant que la fête continuait jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus jeta un regard à la vielle montre de son grand-père et qu'il remarqua qu'il était minuit passé, qu'il insista pour que la fête se termine.

« La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que mon fils rate les cours à cause d'une fête que j'ai encouragé, » dit Remus à la foule qui huait, les enfants dirigés vers la cheminée, normalement non utilisée, pour être renvoyé au château par poudre de cheminette.

Rama donna à ses parents et à sa cousine un dernier câlin avant de faire un pas dans les flammes vertes et dire : « Poudlard, Salle Commune des Griffondors. »

* * *

« Lief, attends une seconde ! », cria Rama en sortant de l'âtre et entrant dans la salle commune.

Lief s'arrêta et se tourna, se tenant toujours la rampe d'escalier.

« Tu sais que ton plan m'a fait vivre un enfer, aujourd'hui, dit Rama, montant quelques marches des escaliers pour être au niveau du jeune Malfoy-Potter.  
– Ouais, désolé pour ça. J'avais besoin de l'aide de Jasmine et de Rose pour le faire et elles ont insisté sur le fait que tu sois maussade fasse partie du marché, dit Lief en s'excusant.  
– Oui, et bien, ça n'aurait pas été trop mal si je n'avais pas eu des heures de colle.  
– La prochaine fois, essaie juste de ne pas grogner trop fort, blagua Lief.  
– T'as entendu ça ?  
– Seulement parce que les Serpentards ont tendance à tout se dire. »  
Rama fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas un Serpentard.  
– Jasmine et Rose me l'ont dit, » dit Lief avec un sourire qui se transforma en un long bâillement.  
Secouant la tête, Rama descendit les marches de l'escalier.

« Enfin, merci. »  
Lief revint au bas des marches et enlaça fortement Rama.

« Tu me dois quelque chose.  
– Je te devrais toujours quelque chose, sourit malicieusement Rama.  
– Alors, je suppose que tu auras pour toujours des dettes envers moi.  
– Ça ne me fait pas devenir ton esclave ? »

Lief prit un moment pour réfléchir.  
« Ça dépend. Comment tu prendrais le fait de m'appeler « Maître » ? »  
Les sourcils de Rama se soulevèrent de surprise puis il se reprit.

« Attention, avertit-il, je pourrais le prendre plus sérieusement que tu ne le penses. »

Il y eut un petit moment pour que le jeune esprit de Lief déchiffre complètement le sous-entendu de Rama mais quand il le fit, un rougissement apparut sur ses joues, au plus grand amusement de Rama.

« Presque aussi mignon que celui de Mindy. », sourit le loup-garou avant de frôler Lief en se dirigeant vers son propre dortoir pour le reste de la nuit.

_FIN._

**(1) **Le texte n'est pas vraiment clair si c'est un homme ou une femme. J'ai pris la facilité, vu que le prénom se finit en « A » et j'ai décidé que his cousin serait sa cousine. :)


End file.
